


In another life

by 1Dneedisaymore101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Ghosts, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dneedisaymore101/pseuds/1Dneedisaymore101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't move "I'm Niall who are you?" he asks, getting up as well. I stop in front of him "I'm Zayn" I reply. He nods "that's a cool name!" he says excitedly. "thanks? May I ask why you are in my house?" I ask, moving to sit on the edge of my desk. I boy spins around looking around my room "well you probably won't believe but this is my house" he says shrugging casually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In another life

**Author's Note:**

> Quick ziall one shot. xo

"Okay Zayn we will be back in a few days a week maximum" my dad assured me. "yeah, bye" I smiled weakly. My parents were going away on a work trip, they both worked in medicine and had to attend an important meeting. They were hardly ever around anyway, but this time I guess I was a bit more upset. We had just moved in a new town and a new house, well the house it's self isn't new. I've only slept here two nights so far, but still it doesn't feel like home. I don't know the house just gives me this strange feeling, I'm not making any sense.

"bye bye sweetie" my mum called as she climbed in the car. Shutting the door, they backed out of the drive way. I waved before spinning around to look up at the two story house. It was made of brown bricks, a black tiled roof and a cobble stone pathway lead up to the white double doors. Inside there are three bedrooms and three bathrooms, as well as a pool out the back. Its what I'd call a normal home, usually my parents love the modern, and overly white houses. This house was a change, it was homely and aged. Green vines grew up above the front door, growing across the front of the house.

It really was a beautiful house, but still it just felt 'different'. No matter what'd I'd done it still didn't feel like home. I'd told my parents they just said I need time to appreciate the house, explore the grounds. I walked away from the white fence and back up to the front door. Sighing I stepped inside, swiftly closing the door behind me. I knew they were right, I just had to find the good in this house somehow. Chewing my bottom lip I wander down the long hall into the kitchen. Unlike the rest of the house the kitchen was modern, it had been renovated after the last family moved out.

It was all white, black and silver, needs some colour in my opinion. "I agree" a heavy accented voice agreed. I spun around eyes wide, who was in my house? I looked around but saw nothing, maybe I'm hungry. Yeah I haven't had lunch yet, breakfast was a few hours ago. Shaking off the feeling I go to the fridge and pull out butter, chicken and avocado. I pull out two slices of bread and spread the creamy butter across it, before adding the chicken and avocado. Finishing off with some mayo and a pinch of salt I leave the kitchen and go up to my room.

It was the last room on the second floor, it was the biggest next to my parents. Four walls, all a light shade of blue. Wooden floor, and a small walk in cupboard. I sat down at my desk munching on my sandwich. I wonder why this house went through so many owners? Apparently no one had lived here longer than three weeks, which I find hard to believe. I see nothing wrong with the house itself, maybe the other people had the strange feeling about it as well? Taking the last bite of my sandwich I get up from my desk and walk over to my window seat.

It faces over the small village, it's really a lovely view. I lean back against the wall swinging my legs up onto the cushions, closing my eyes briefly. "hello" the same voice from before calls. I jump up, looking around my room. My eyes land on a figure sitting on the edge of my double bed. Brown hair with blonde through it, bright blue eyes, pale face and a small smile. It's a boy who looks around my age "uh hi?" I question back. He laughs quietly, I smile, his laugh is cute. "who are you?" I ask, getting up and moving towards him. He doesn't move "I'm Niall who are you?" he asks, getting up as well.

I stop in front of him "I'm Zayn" I reply. He nods "that's a cool name!" he says excitedly. "thanks? May I ask why you are in my house?" I ask, moving to sit on the edge of my desk. I boy spins around looking around my room "well you probably won't believe but this is my house" he says shrugging casually. I decide to humor him "then where are your parents?" I ask smugly. The boys face falls "dead" he says bluntly. Oh crap... "shit sorry" I say. He shakes his head "it's okay, I should be with them though" he sighs, running a hand through his brown/blonde Quiff.

I stand up crossing my arms "what? No, don't go and kill yourself" I say firmly. What am I suppose to do? Niall's family is dead, then who is looking after him? Is he homeless? I certainly hope not, if he is he can stay here for a bit. My parents aren't here so I can't get in trouble. "that be a bit hard since I'm already dead" he says sadly. I furrow my eyebrows "what?" I ask, my mouth opening and closing. He has to be crazy! I mean he's obviously alive, unless he's implying he is a vampire, which aren't real. "are you crazy?" I ask, backing away to my door.

Should have called the police as soon as he showed up in my room. But no Zayn likes having cute strangers in his house. "I'm a ghost you idiot" Niall says, rolling his eyes. I freeze at the door "prove it" I say, raising my eyebrows. "fine" he smiles. He then walks right through my bed over to the window. My eyes widen "b-but ..." I trail off, stammering for words. Niall walks or hovers -I have no idea- over towards me. "look Zayn I'm stuck as a ghost since I have unfinished business here on earth" he says sadly. "that's why the others ran away" I mutter. Niall nods "they were scared of me, but your not" he smiles widely.

Showing a set of perfect white teeth, "why would I be?" I ask. Niall tilts his head "did you miss the part where I'm a fucking ghost?" he laughs. I chuckle "well i guess I'm not afraid, so did you want me to help you?" I ask, staring into his blue eyes. I internally sigh, they are so blue like the ocean. "once your done staring at me, yes I'd like some help" he smirks. I feel my cheeks heat up. "what do you need me to do?" I ask, moving to lean against the wall. Niall hovers over to my bed and sits down cross legged on the floor "here" he points to a floor board. I quirk and eyebrow and stride over.

"pull up the floor board, there's a small space in it. There should be a letter there" Niall instructs. I nod and lift the floor board up moving it to the side, I see the white of a letter and grab it. It's about the size of my hand, and totally covered in dust. I blow it off, sneezing a few seconds later. "bless you" Niall laughs. "thanks babe" I wink. Niall looks away a smile covering his pink cheeks. "can you hold the letter?" I ask. Niall shakes his head "no, so I need to you to place it where I instruct. I can come with you so let's go!" Niall beams. "can we go tomorrow it's getting dark" I say grinning.

Niall sighs "alright, I've only waited 15 years" he chuckles. I put the letter on my desk and stride down the hall and steps towards the kitchen. I open the fridge and grab a bowl of cold soup, I move over and put it in the microwave. I turn around and see Niall sitting on a stool watching me with hungry eyes. "sorry you can't eat" I say. Niall sighs "its alright, I just loved food so much back then". I nod as I grab the bowl from the beeping microwave and sit down at the stool. I dip my spoon into the tomato soup and place it in my mouth, damn my mums brilliant cooking. I moan, running my tongue across my lips.

I open my eyes and look at the flustered Niall. "you alright?" I ask, moaning at another mouth of the tomato heaven. "uhh yeah just stop moaning" Niall says, blushing and looking away. I practically slap myself "right haven't been able to do anything for 15 years..." I trail off, blushing at the thought. He coughs, leaving an awkward tension between us. "so I'm gay" I state. Way to go Zayn, things will be so much less awkward now. I internally cry and people say I'm smart. Niall laughs lightly "I am too!" he says excitedly. I fist pump, yes I did good! I put my empty bowl in the sink and go back up to my room, where Niall is laying on my bed, staring at my photos.

"do you have a boyfriend?" he asks, nodding his head towards the pictures. "no, my parents don't even know I'm gay and besides we move too much" I sigh sitting down next to him. I glance over at clock '10pm' and I'm already tired. "can I touch you?" I ask Niall. His head snaps over towards me, his face bright red. "no! Not like that" I stress. Niall sighs "uhh I don't know, I ve only ever had things thrown at me" he says, his eyes filling with tears. "Shhh... " I coo reaching out to him. My hand lightly presses his chest, it's weird. I can feel him, but not completely. "shit your cold" I say taking my hand back.

"that felt fucking weird" Niall laughs. "it was like being tickled until you cry" he beams. I roll my eyes and walk into my cupboard. I drop my pants and pull my shirt off, walking back out I climb under my bed covers. "can I just say you sir are fit" Niall winks. I blush "have you looked at yourself recently?" I flirt back. Niall moves to sit besides me, the bed doesn't dip but I can still feel him there. "do you sleep?" I ask. "nope" Niall says popping the p. "well goodnight then" I mutter and roll over. "goodnight, I'll just watch you sleep" he sighs. I roll back over and gawp at him "I'm not being serious Zayn" Niall laughs loudly.

I go to flick his nose, but my fingers graze his lips instead. I pull my hand back, sparks shooting up and down my fingers. I look back up at Niall, WO when did he get so close? "Zayn can I kiss you?" Niall asks. My eyes flickered from his down to his pink lips, they were so soft. I nod and lean forward, my lips hit something cold. I realize it's Niall lips so I start to move my mouth with his. It's slow and quite sloppy but it's so different, I pull back out of breath. "that felt..so fucking good!" Niall beams. I blush "I agree" I sigh contently. Rolling over onto my back I close my eyes "night Ni" I whisper. I feel a pressure on my chest, "night zaynie" Niall sighs.

I smile knowing Niall is laying across my chest, peacefully I drift off to sleep. "hey Zayn" Niall soft voice calls. "morning" I mumble, pulling the covers over my head. I jump when I feel something cold pressed to my lips, before I realize it's Niall kissing me. I instantly melt into the kiss and roll us over, so I'm hovering above him. I pull back "it is a good morning" Niall winks. I laugh lightly and jump off him, moving towards my cupboard. I pull on a blue t-shirt, grey skinny jeans and a black jacket. After sliding on my blue vans I walk back into my room, grabbing my hair product.

I push in through my hair making it into a messy Quiff "you know your really hot like that right?" Niall says, walking over to me. I place the hair product away and wink at him "no I think you should tell me again" I tease. Niall scoffs "come on get the letter" Niall says excitedly. I grab the letter and shove it into my pocket, I run off down stairs and into the kitchen. I grab a biscuit and walk out the front door, shutting it behind me. Niall hovers besides me, I can nearly see right through him. "Your perfect you know even if you are suppose to be 15 years older than me" I say grinning.

Niall glares at me and walks off down the path "where too?" I ask. "the other side of town" Niall says. I sigh and start to walk down the path, we walk down the road a few people stare at me strangely. I don't blame them, if I saw an 18 year old talking to himself I'd judge as well. "why can't other people see you?" I ask Niall as we approach the bus stop. I sit down on the metal seat, Niall rubs his chin. "first you have to believe in ghosts and secondly you have to have been in my bedroom" Niall shrugs. "so you believe in ghosts" Niall says winking at me. I wink back "of course, there's no proof that they aren't real or that they are" I reply. Niall nods satisfied with my answer, as the bus pulls up. "at least I don't have to pay for you" I smirk at Niall.

He huffs and hovers into the bus, I pay the bus driver and follow him to the back seat. There's a little girl sitting just in front of me with her mum and a punk looking dude down near the front. I grin, nice tattoos. I look back over at Niall as the bus pulls onto the road. I didn't realize but he's in pajama pants and a white shirt, no shoes. I lean over towards him and glance around before speaking. "can I ask why your in pajamas?" I ask. Niall looks at me and nods. "well the night me and my parents died I was in bed asleep. A man broke into the house stabbing me and shooting my parents, but he missed my older bother..." Niall paused taking a breath.

Which I think is unnecessary since he's a ghost, but I don't say it. "his name is Greg, he was hiding in his cupboard. You know the letter?" Niall asks, moving to lean on me. I nod watching his beautiful face. "well its like a Will/ Diary entry. I don't know why but that day I thought I'd write a letter to everyone that mattered to me. So that's Greg's letter" Niall says sadly, a tear slipping down his cheek. The bus stops and I jump up, Niall besides me we walk off the bus. I see a row of houses and Niall points towards one with the number '16' on it. "do you want to come?" I ask Niall, grabbing his hand in mine.

Niall shakes his head "no, I'll be over here" he mutters. I smile at him and peck his lips briefly. Waving I take the letter from my pocket and walk up to the door and ring the small bell. After a few seconds the door opens revealing a man, with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. Defiantly nialls brother I sigh. "who are you?" he asks, rather kindly. I fiddle with the letter and hold it out to him "I live in your old house and I found this letter addressed to you in the floor under my bed" I say quickly. The mans smile fades into a frown and he grabs the letter from my hand.

He runs a finger over the letters spelling his name 'Greg' on the front and smiles down at me. "thank you so much" he says. I nod and grin back "it was no problem at all" I say and walk off. I hear the door close behind me and run over to Niall "to the cemetery" he sighs. We walk down the street and the six blocks to the cemetery. I push open the metal gate and let Niall walk through first. I look at his back and frown, he'll be going soon. I don't want him to go but he will be soon. I can't believe Ive fallen for a ghost, that I'll never see again. I hurry after Niall.

We stop at a head stone, covered with dirt and some vines. I read the inscription carved into the stone 'Here lies Niall James Horan. Loving son and brother he'll always be in our hearts'. I feel tears gathering in my eyes. Niall turns around and faces me tears running down his face "I don't want to leave you Zayn, but they say it's time" he sobs. I step over to him and cup his slightly fading face, a tear running down my cheek. "I know and you have to go, I don't want you too but you must" I whisper. I press my lips to his, moving them along with his slowly. I pull back and stare into his eyes "good luck Zayn" Niall says quietly, his body nearly completely see through. "good bye Niall" I say, my hands falling from his face.

"see you in another life" his sweet voice says as he fades altogether. I stare at the spot he once was, how do you get over someone like that? I fall to my knees besides his grave and look up at his inscription again. "you'll always be in my heart" I say running a hand down the cold stone.

~ One year later ~

I glanced at my watch "shit" I curse under my breath. I'm going to be late for work again, one more strike and I'm out. I moved out of my parents a few months ago into a small flat and soon after got a job at the library. I ran into the warm building and threw my bag under the counter. "just on time" my boss Liam says. I nod "Zayn can you teach the new guy how to sort the books?" Liam asks. I sigh "sure where is he?" I ask. Liam points over to the children's section. I raise an eyebrow "you'll like him" Liam smiles walking off.

I grab my badge pinning it on and walk over to the kids books. As I walk over I see a figure sitting in a bean bag, reading 'The very hungry caterpillar'. He's got golden hair, the brown roots showing through. He looks so much lik- "Niall?" I ask as the boy faces me. "that's me" he beams walking over to me. Same ocean blue eyes, same plump pink lips but his skin isn't pale, he's so handsome. "thanks" Niall blushes. I furrow my eyebrows "you thought out loud" he laughs. "oh sorry" I mutter. Niall walks over to me "whats your name?" Niall asks with a quick wink. I smile back at him "I'm Zayn, do you want to get a coffee sometime?" I ask him.

Niall puts the book down and blushes. "sure, I'd like that" he beams. I grin, Niall did say see you in another life.


End file.
